galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beginner FAQ
This page is meant to address common questions people ask when they are just starting out in the game. Other Useful Pages: *http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Spending_Mall_Points_Efficiently *http://krtools.info shows you the layouts for all the instances *http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Effective_Stack *http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Commander_Cards *http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Commander_Ranks_and_Levels *http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Blueprints *http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Gems *http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Glossary_List *http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Minimizing_resource_loss *http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Guide_To_Advancing_Quickly *http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Tips_and_tricks What do SP, MP, BP, and MVP mean? For a serious answer, check out the glossary. How do I make/upgrade a Space Station? Click on the green icon that looks like the planet saturn. That will bring you to your space base. In the middle you will see your space station. Click on it, and then you can figure out the rest yourself : ) I can't do the mail quest help! 1. get a friend, and write down their ID number. 2. click Social, then click Rankings, then type the friend's ID number in the search box 3. click your friend's name, click Mail, and send a mail with just 1 letter in the subject and the body How do i get a treasure box? By completing instances. For the lower-level instances there is a 10% chance that the treasure box will give you a blueprint. What can I do about conflicting subsidiary territories? You can see who you are conflicting with in galaxy view. if you attack their planet and win then you get control of the territories. alternatively, you could just use a galaxy transfer to move to a new area, hopefully with no people around with whom to conflict. My ship design isn't saving help! Don't use special characters or spaces when naming your design. This has two exceptions, dashes ( - ) and underscores ( _ ), which can be used in place of spaces. How do I do the Voucher Rush daily quest/Where is the Intergalactic Council? You need 8 friends to help you by repairing your celestial industrial base in your subsidiary territory. Then you wait 24 hours, and finally you click on your celestial industrial base to harvest your 8 vouchers. What is L1, L2, L3, L4, i1, i2, i3, i4 et cetera? L stands for league, and the number stands for the level, from 1-10. It is a daily competition against other players, and if you do 3 matches a day you get honor points, which can be used to buy things in the mall. The in-game description is pretty detailed, so check it out. To access League, click your space station, and click League. i stands for instance. the normal ones. there are also trial instances, T, restricted, r, and constellations Chatting/General HOW TO CHANGE IN-GAME NAME? Go to Subsidiary Territory, then click Change Name at the top. It costs MP to change your name. How do I whisper/send a private message You can do this in two ways: 1. You can mail the player. Open up mail from My Tools tab (the antenna icon) and select Mail. Click compose. Write the player's ID then write your message and send. 2. You can do a whisper in two ways: #If you have added the player as a friend, you can directly send a whisper when he is online. Go to social (green and blue person icon) tab, then click Friends. Find the player that you want to talk, hover over his name. You should see a floating box at the right side of his name. Choose PM. #Or if he is shouting in World Chat, you can just click his name, then choose PM. How do I friend someone? Click a user's name and click Add How do I know what corps someone is in? Click on the user's name and click Check. The corps name is beside the word "Corps:" in the popup. Corps What is the point of joining a corp? There are several benefits, such as getting advice, chatting in corps chat, having a bonus to your resource production, and getting honors when your corps chooses to be attacked by pirates. Having a corp can also discourage attacks against you, since a good corp will retaliate against an attacker. How do I join a corps? First you need an alliance center. Then you click Social, then Corps, then find the corps you wish to join, then click apply. How do I donate to my corps? click social, click corps, click my corps, click the plane icon in the bottom left, and then donate the resource of your choosing Battles Why won't my ships fire? Several possible reasons: 1. Your ships may have run out of He3 2. Your ships might be waiting for their weapons to cooldown - only ballistic weapons can fire every round. You can make weapons reload quicker by developing your science, and with a commander called Hellen. 3. Your ships might not be the right distance from the enemy ship. Each weapon type has a max and min range that they need to be within to be able to fire. make sure your ship has enough engines to be able to travel far enough to put themselves in range. (only put 1 weapon type per ship, dont mix weapon ranges.) Can I speed up the battles/Can I control the battles? Unfortunately, no. But this is part of the strategy of this particular game. How do I attack a planet? Create some fleets, go to galaxy view, click on the planet you want to attack, and click send. It is recommended to send a scout fleet consisting of a single ship first to see what you are up against. Also, don't forget to click the 'synchronize arrival' button in the bottom left when you are selecting which fleets to send - it will make your ships all arive at the same time, which is very helpful. What happens if a player attacks another player? If the player attacking wins, he gets 20% of the looser's resources, not including what is in his warehouse. The players defense buildings rebuild automatically and for free. The higher the building level the longer it takes to rebuild. Level ten thors take a few days. I attacked someone and now I can't find my ships! Your ships are either: 1. Still in battle, or in transit. 2. They were destroyed by the enemy. 3. They have returned and are in the corner of your space base closest to the planet they attacked. In which instances do my ships permanently die? *You lose ships and He3 during: normal instances and restricted instances. Also in PVP battles and against Humaroids. *Only lose He3: Trial instances, Constellations *Lose nothing: league matches, arena matches, championships, spaceraids/ruins How many rounds does a battle last? All battles last 20 rounds plus the number of fleets and buildings, up to a max of 99 rounds. What determines which ships fire first? It's based of one of the 4 Commander Attributes called speed. The commander with higher speed goes first. How do i see the ships that are on their way to a planet/in transition? Click the Galaxy view icon. Then click the green radar symbol. Then click on the 5 tabs at the top left. How do i watch a battle? Go to galaxy view, click the planet where the battle is happeneing, click enter. What is transmission time? It's the amount of time it takes your ships to travel to a planet Curious Questions about the game Can i change the name of my common commanders? No. (this is one of the many features of this game that are purposely made annoying in order to motivate you to buy MP as higher-level commanders with names are much easier to manage.) What is SP used for? 1. harvesting you friends' subsidiary-territory resource comsats 2. sending your ships to attack other planets and trial instances 3. speeding up ship repairs 4. you need at least 1 SP to help speed up friends' buildings but they do not get consumed this way you can get SP by using SP cards which you get from various places in the game. Also your SP bar resets to full every day at midnight. What are vouchers used for? speeding up buildings and research. buying things from the mall. 'spinning' the unlucky rectangle. What does a white flag next to a planet mean? It means someone recently attacked the planet. This prevents the planet from leveling up for a while. How do I unbind a Card? You need to purchase mall points (MP) to unbind a card what does resetting a commander do? well obviously it resets a commander, back to level 1. but the purpose of this is to change the growth rate of the 4 primary stats. What is Corsairs's Gold used for? to make bionic chips, which can be implanted into a commander to enhance various abilities. You can do this by clicking Mail/Lucky Draw and then clicking one of the 3 options. Is there a way to convert between He3/metal and gold? Yes, but none of the methods are very efficient. They involve trading warships. #If you need more resources, you can use gold to buy ships and then recycle them. #If you need more gold, you can make ships and sell them. You can also donate to your corps and buy mall ships and recycle them for a bit of gold. Redwolf is the best for this purpose. And Vortex-A is the best mall ship to buy for resources. How do i speed up my friends' buildings? First find their ID number, then go to your friends list, and find them there Next hover your mouse over their name, and click Check. Finally, click the up arrows beside the buildings they have upgrading, on the right side of the screen. Can i send resources to a friend? The only way to do this is rather inefficient. You can make ships and send them to you friend, who can then recycle them. Can I remove gems and chips once i've put them on a commander? Yes! Which items are bound? Bound: *Items purchased which vouchers, badges, and honors *Items received from events and server updates *Blueprints from Web Mall unbound: #Low-level cc's received from the Command Centre or won on the lucky wheel #Commanders obtained from Restricted Instance #Legendary Commander Cards from Lucky Wheel #Divine Life Boats What is an RBP? A Resource Bonus Planet is a planet that a corp can take, which gives a few benefits. It increases resource production, ship building speed, and science research speed. There are a limited number in each server, and fighting over the RBPs is a big source of conflict in this game, which the developers want, because war means more profit for them, as people are more likely to buy MP when they are pissed off and want to attack someone. What are ruin charts for? they are used in spaceraids. you can join spaceraids via the space station. Category:Walkthrough